An Endless Dream
by SweetStar17
Summary: Kayla Owens was an ordinary girl, living with her father in Ireland, and attempting to fulfill her dream, but what happens when that dream becomes a nightmare? Can the 00-Cyborgs help Kayla regain what she has lost, or will she be left with nothing?
1. The Nightmare Begins

"An Endless Dream."

For those of you wondering why I have decided to rewrite my Cyborg 009 stories, I'll explain. Over the years as a writer, I have learned a few things a fangirl as myself must and must not do. For example... Naming a fan made character after yourself. That's right, I, Sweetstar17, am Kelly. Therefore, I have redone my character 0016, so that she can be seen as an orginal character instead, but I still hope you all enjoy my character, and my stories as well. Other then that, here's a few things you need to know about this fanfiction.

Disclaimer : Cyborg 009 is rightfully owned by the one and only Shotaro Ishinomori. The only thing I own in this story, are my fan made characters, which will be introduced as the story progresses.

Key Terms

"Speech."

_"Thoughts."_

**"Telepathy."**

XScene ChangeX

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter One

The Nightmare Begins

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Slow but soft music was all that could heard around her as she stared out at the empty rows of chairs in front of her. Her voice then began to fill the emptyness of those chairs, as it filled with her soft, angelic singing while the music continued to play on.

All she could hear was the song she was singing, and that was all that mattered to her, for she wanted nothing more then to sing, as she continued to do just that, until the song had finally finished, and she had looked out towards the empty rows of chairs.

"Marvolous!" cheered the voice of the spectator that had been watching the woman's performance. "Absolutely marvolous! Your just what this concert has been looking for Miss Owens."

The young woman lightly smiled as she brushed away a strand of her brown shoulder length hair away from her hazel eyes while the spotlight shinging below her revealed her green knee length dress as she wore a white open sweater jacket and matching heels.

"Thank you so much for allowing me to audition sir. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Indeed I do." the spectator replied. "In all my years, I have never heard such a more beautiful voice as yours. So then... Shall we be seeing you at tomorrow's rehearsal?"

The woman's eyes widen in excitement. "You mean... I got the part?"

The spectator nodded as he slightly grinned. "Congratulations Miss Owens, you are now a star."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Professor, you can't keep this experiment of yours on hold forever. The press is getting anxious."

"Sorry, but my experiments must be tended at a careful and safe rate."

"But this could make an extordinary discovery. Ireland could become so much more from it."

"I'm sorry, but Ireland will have to wait for just that."

"But profess..."

A click was heard from a phone and then placed back on it's reciever by an elder man, as he had short but slightly messy dark gray hair, along with a matching mustach, green eyes, and wore a white dress shirt that was covered by a long matching lab coat, black pants and matching shoes.

"Honestly, don't those folks know that these experiments aren't meant to make this land better?"

Professor Owens sighed as he took a seat at a table. "Sometimes I wish I never became a scientist."

"Don't be silly father. I believe your one of the best scientists in the world, and that's all that matters to me."

Picking his head up Mr. Owens slightly smiled as he watched his daughter step into the room. "Ah, Kayla, you always seem to know what to say to cheer your old father up. So... How did your audition go?"

Kayla smiled as she pulled out a piece of paper from the pocket of her sweater, and handed it to her father. "Your never going to believe it father, but I got it! I got the part!"

"That's wonderful!" replied Mr. Owens while rising up from his seat, and went over to hug his daugther. "My little girl is finally going to become the star she always wanted to be! This calls for a cele..."

The professor was unable to finish his sentence, as he soon heard the sound of the telephone ringing, and sighed as he went to answer it.

"Professor Owens here. Yes. Yes. Are you absolutely positive? Very well then, I'll be right on down."

"Father, what was that all about?" asked a slightly puzzled Kayla.

"It appears that my research of creating a fusion with human and animal DNA has made a latest discovery. I'm needed down at my lab at once to analyze it right away."

"Oh. So I suppose our celebration is off then?"

Mr. Owens sighed while gathering up his belongings in his briefcase, and looked back over at his daugther. "Now don't you worry though. I promise I'll make this up to you."

Kayla nodded as she was delivered a soft kiss on her forehead from her father, and followed after him out of the house and stood at the doorway, as she watched him climb into his car, and drive off towards his lab.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Here are the results for the analysis Professor."

Mr. Owens carefully eyed the papers he had been given by his pupil, as they grew in amazement.

"Incredible. By adding the DNA of an animal specie into a human's DNA, it allows them to share their appearance, as well as their abilities. I would have never imagined these results from a simple experiment."

"Neither would we."

Quickly turning around, Professor Owens and his pupil noticed that two strange men wearing all black had entered the lab and stared at the two in curiousity, but then his eyes widen in shock, as all he heard next were two loud bangs, and then saw nothing but darkness.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I see. Can you tell him that I called then? Great, thank you."

Hanging up the phone on it's reciever, Kayla sighed as she looked over towards a nearby clock while she sat at the kitchen's table.

_"This isn't like father. He should have been home from the lab by now. I hope that he's okay."_

Kayla's thoughts were intteruptted though when she suddenly heard a knock on the door, as she got up from her seat to answer the door, and noticed what appeared to be two gentlemen wearing black cloaks as well as hats and sunglasses.

"Can I help you two?"

"Your Miss Owens, are you not?" asked one of the black dressed men.

"Yes I am, but how did you know that?"

Kayla watched as the two men smirked at one another, and was suddenly grabbed by one of them, causing her to scream, as she tried to struggle free from their grip, but then felt a white cloth pressed along her nose and mouth, as she began to inhale a strange scent to her, causing her visison to be blurry and feeling weak, as everything around her then became black.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sorry if this chapter seemed a bit short. It's been a while since I written a story, so it'll take some time until I'm back up and running.

Other then that, please review, and I hope you'll continue to read this fic.

Until next time... BBFN!

And remember... ANIME RULES FOR LIFE!


	2. Reawakening

Disclaimer : Cyborg 009 is rightfully owned by the one and only Shotaro Ishinomori. The only thing I own in this story, are my fan made characters, which will be introduced as the story progresses.

Key Terms

"Speech."

_"Thoughts."_

**"Telepathy."**

xScene Changex

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter Two

Reawakening

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Constant beeping was the first thing that Kayla could hear as she began to regain consciousness, as she slowly opened her eyes while looking over her shoulder, scanning her new surroundings, as she let out a gasp.

Everything around her appeared to be a varitey of machines, as she could hear a few of them making slight noises while the rest had strange readings on their screens.

_"Where in the world am I?"_

The Irish girl then began to sit up, as she used her hands to help her up, strangely feeling coldness underneath, as she looked down, noticing that she had been laying on a metal table, and looked more closely around the room, noticing a mirror nearby, as her eyes widen in shock.

It appeared that she was now wearing a strange red uniform with four yellow golden buttons on the chest with a matching long scarf, as she had a black belt around her waist with a holster attached to it as a small gun laid inside, and black knee length boots.

But what had really frighten her, was that she now had what appeared to be the ears of a fox on top of her head, along with a matching tail.

"This... This has to be a dream." she whispered to herself as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. "I just has to be."

**"I'm afraid that this isn't a dream."**

Kayla jumped as she heard the sudden voice and began to look franticly around the room for the source of it. "Who's... Who's there?"

**"Please, try to calm down. I'm here to help you."**

"Help me? How? And just who are you?"

**"I'll explain everything to you later, but right now you need to get out of that room before it's too late."**

"Too late? For what?"

Before Kayla could get a response, she suddenly noticed the doors of the room open, and took a few steps back, unsure of who or what had begun to step inside, as her eyes then widen in fear, for she was now face to face with at least five tall and armed robots.

_"What? Robots? What are they doing here?"_

The Irish girl's eyes then widen more when she noticed each of the robots extend one of their arms out, as the tips of the fingers opened, aiming them towards her, as she quickly jumped out of the way when they had begun to fire sets of bullets at her, and continued to do so around the room, struggling to avoid being shot, and to her surprise, she was doing so with such quickness and ease.

_"What's going on here? Why does my body feel so light and athletic?"_

**"I see your starting to know of your abilities."**

"Abilities? Okay, now I really want to know what's going on here."

**"I'm afraid I can't tell you that at the moment. Those robots are closing in on you."**

"Wha..."

Before Kayla could react, she suddenly felt a strong grip around her neck, causing her let out a gasp of breath while being lifted up from the air, and staring eye to eye with the robot that had caught her while struggling to breath.

"Subject 0016 has been captured." the robot voice began to speak as it turned towards the other robots. "Return to the lab at once."

_"0016? What are they talking about?"_

The Irish girl then felt herself beginning to be dragged out of the room as she tried to struggle free from the robot's grip, as an idea then hit her. Reaching for the holster attached to her belt, she quickly pulled out the gun and fired it at the robot, surprised to notice that it got caught in the explosion of the blast, as she was then dropped to the floor, but landed swiftly on her feet, and watched as the effect of the blast had destroyed not only the robot that had her captive, but the rest of the robots as well, as she stared down at the gun in her hand.

"What kind if weapon is this? It destroyed those robots with just one shot."

Placing the gun back in the holster, Kayla then suddenly felt the room begin to shake, as she looked up towards the ceiling, and her eyes widen when noticing the ceiling starting to crumble.

"Not good."

**"Now's your chance to get out of there. Do it quickly, before your buried alive!"**

Kayla simply nodded, even though she wasn't sure just who she was talking to, as she quickly began to head towards the doors, but noticed them starting to close, as she then began to run as fast as her legs could take her, and quickly dove through the doors, just as they had closed, and could hear the room caving in as she sat herself up.

"That was way too close."

Picking herself up on her feet, the Irish girl soon noticed that she was now standing in the middle of a hallway with an endless row of doors on each side of the wall.

"Oh no... Any one of those doors could be the way out of here. How will I know which one to take?"

**"Ahem. Did you forget about me?"**

Kayla slightly jumped from the voice once again and held her chest to help calm herself down. "Could you please not do that?"

**"Sorry, but I have to get your attention somehow. Now listen carefully. There's actually a vent down this hallway that'll lead you to the exit. Once you reach it outside, wait there for my further instructions, all right?"**

"I really don't have much a choice, now do I? All right then, here goes nothing."

xxxxxxxxxx

"This has got to be some sort of joke."

Kayla stared towards the endless sight of what appeared to be a completely deserted rocky land with mountains a few miles away.

She then turned her head over her shoulder to see just what sort of building she had escaped from, as she gasped. It appeared to be that she was being held in a quite largely built metallic like laboratory.

_"What's a lab doing all the way out here? And how did I end up here to begin with?"_

The Irish girl shook it off for now as she began to walk away from the lab while looking around for the source of the voice she had heard from earlier.

"Hello? Whoever you are, I made it out, so what am I suppose to do next?"

The only response Kayla heard was a sound of a strange engine, as the noise of it could be heard approaching closer and closer, and appeared to be coming from the sky, as she looked up above her, and her eyes widen in shock, for she was now being chased down by two small black jets coming at her at such a speed, and were both equipped with a set of rockets, ready to be fired at her.

"This wasn't the answer I had in mind."

The Irish girl quickly began to run off as fast as her legs could take her while trying to avoid being caught in the rockets' explosions as they were being fired at her, and appeared to be doing just that, until she suddenly tripped over a small rock in her path, as she fell hard onto the ground, and let out a soft moan of pain while sitting herself, but then her eyes widen in fear as she noticed a rocket heading straight towards her, with no time to respond, as she then closed her eyes tightly, awaiting for the outcome.

_"This... This is it. I'm done for."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I just love cliffhangers, don't you?

But anyway...

Please review, and until next time...

BBFN!

And remember... ANIME RULES FOR LIFE!


	3. Heroes Emerge

"An Endless Dream."

Disclaimer : Cyborg 009 is rightfully owned by the one and only Shotaro Ishinomori. The only thing I own in this story, are my fan made characters, which will be introduced as the story progresses.

Key Terms

"Speech."

_"Thoughts."_

**"Telepathy."**

XScene ChangeX

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter Three

Heroes Emerge

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hey... You okay there?"

Kayla quickly reopened her eyes when she had heard the sudden voice, as she eyed her surroundings, realizing that she was still in the rocky like plains, and seemed to be unharmed from that rocket from earlier that nearly finished her off.

"How... How did I..."

The Irish girl looked more closer around her, noticing that she was slightly laying on the ground and appeared to be wrapped in a pair of arms, as she looked up towards the source of them, her eyes slightly widen from the sight.

From what she could tell, she was being protectively held in the arms of a man with short silver hair, a pair of icy blue eyes, and was wearing the same outfit as her. But what caught her attention the most, was that his one hand seemed to be completely made of metal.

_"Who... Who is this guy? And where did he come from?"_

"Looks like I reached you just in time." the mysterious man replied while getting up on his feet, as he looked back down at Kayla and extended his metallic hand out towards her. "Your not hurt are you?"

"No, I'm fine." Kayla answered as she took the man's hand, surprised to feel that it was actually warm even though it appeared metallic, and was gently lifted up on her feet with his aid. "But... Who are you?"

"Let's just say, that I'm a friend. Now come on, we need to get moving, before those jets come back."

"... You mean... Those things are still after..."

The Irish girl's question was cut short when she heard the engines of the jets from before once again, as her eyes widen in fear, and looked up towards the sky, noticing that they were heading right towards her and the unknown man, ready to attack once more.

"Guess I spoke to soon." The silver haired man muttered under his breath as he stood himself in front of Kayla and looked over his shoulder towards her. "Stay behind me and cover your ears, all right?"

Kayla simply nodded at the man and did as he asked her too, as she awaited for whatever the man seemed to have been planning.

She watched as he placed himself down on one knee, hearing a click as he did so, as she looked more closely and gasped, noticing what seemed to be the tip of a small rocket right inside of his leg.

_"This man... Could he possibly be..."_

The Irish girl slightly winced when she heard the rocket take off out of the man's leg, as she covered her ears from the noise, and eyes widen in shock when she noticed that it had hit one of jets right in it's center, causing it to crash into the other jet while flying out of control, as she was then grabbed by the metallic hand of the man once more, and lead a few feet away from the area the two have been standing at, as she could hear a sudden explosion behind her, and looked back over her shoulder and gasped, for the two jets have landed right on the spot she had been standing, and were now engulfed in flames.

"What did you..." Kayla began to ask the man, unsure of what to say or think after seeing such a scene.

"I'll explain later." the silver haired man replied. "But right now, we need to distant ourselves from that lab, before more of those jets or anything else shows up around here."

"Right, but... Just where are we going to hide? There's nothing around us but plains and mountains."

The blue eyed man lightly smirked at the Irish girl as he gently took her hand once again with his metal one and began to lead her along. "Don't worry, I got that covered."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Watch your step, the ground's a bit unsteady down here."

Kayla nodded while following behind the strange man, but then felt herself trip over a rock, as she began to fall forward, but was quickly caught in the arms of the silver haired man, as she slightly blushed in embarrassment while being helped back up on her feet by him.

"Sorry. I hope I'm not being too much of a burden to you."

"Not at all." he replied with a light smile as he helped lead the Irish girl along the rest of the way. "Just be lucky no one else has found us, or we would be in a whole mess of trouble right now."

Kayla couldn't help but lightly smile back at the man, but suddenly felt her fox ears begin to act up a bit, feeling the tip of them pointing straight up towards the sky, as the fur around them stood up as well.

"What is it?" asked the silver haired man. "Are you sensing something nearby?"

"Sensing? What does that have to do with any..."

The Irish girl suddenly let out a small cry of surprise and covered her ears while closing her eyes, as she could feel the end of the fur of her fox tail had begun to stand up too.

"Your definetly picking up something." the blue eyed man said as he carefully began to eye his surroundings, but then heard a strange sound approaching, as he looked up above him, eyes slightly widening, and picked up Kayla in his arms, holding her bridal style, as he jumped up towards a nearby ridge, landing swiftly on his feet, and looked back over his shoulder, noticing a large crater below.

_"That was way too close."_ he thought to himself as he looked back down at the Irish girl, who seemed a bit overwhelmed by what had occured a few seconds ago, since was holding onto his shirt a bit tightly, and still had her eyes closed. "It's all right, your safe now."

_"That's the second time that this man has saved me." _Kayla thought to herself while reopening her eyes and looking up towards the strange man. _"But why is he even protecting me in the first place?"_

"Hey! 004!"

Looking over her shoulder towards the source of the newer voice she had just heard, the Irish girl's eyes widen when she noticed a young man with light orange, yet slightly messy hair that was slicked back, light brown eyes, and was wearing the same outfit as her and the silver haired man, appeared to be flying towards the two, and landed in front of them, as he looked over at the blue eyed man.

"I get stuck having to find you, and your out here playing the knight in shining armor with some girl?"

"This girl just so happens to be the one we been looking for 002." remarked the man, who seemed to be known as 004, as he gently placed Kayla back on her feet.

The man known as 002 slightly picked his head up after hearing that comment and looked over at the Irish girl. "So... This is 0016?"

"Yeah." 004 replied. "I don't know much about her abilities yet, but she seems to have the characteristics of a fox with those ears and tail of hers, since she was able to sense an attack a while ago."

"So that's what that crater was I saw from above. Heh, looks like you got pretty lucky there 004. Well then... We better get moving. The others are waiting for us back at the D..."

"... Hold... Hold on one second!" spoke up Kayla, as she stared at the two. "I'm not going anywhere until I know just what exactly is going on around here. Who are you two? What do you want from me? And why is that I'm named by a number and being hunted down?"

002 sighed under his breath, knowing where this scene was possibly going, and looked over at 004. "We really don't have the time for this, so can you just get her to come along with us already?"

"It's not going to be that easy." 004 stated as he looked back over at the Irish girl. "I know that this is all so sudden, but you have to trust us. We're here to help you, and are the only ones that can keep you safe from harm. So please, you have to come with us."

Kayla wasn't sure what to do at the moment. Sure, this man she found to be now be known as 004 had rescued her from whoever or whatever was after her, but she wasn't quite sure if he and his friend, 002, were actually who they said they were.

She began to open her mouth to respond to their words, but felt her fox ears pick up once again, as she looked over her shoulder and her eyes slightly widen, for she noticed a small squad of metal tanks heading towards her and the two number named men.

"Oh great. Just what we needed." muttered 002 as he looked towards 004. "Any ideas, smart guy?"

"Just one." 004 answered while looking back over at him. "We fight our way through."

Nodding, 002 jumped up in the air, as a set of rocket jets appeared out of the bottom of his feet, allowing him to fly off into the sky.

004 looked back over his shoulder towards the Irish girl, noticing her eyes still locked on the tanks around them, as he placed his right hand on her shoulder and gave her a light smile of reassurance. "Don't worry. 002 and I will take care of them, so you stay here."

Nodding, Kayla watched 004 jumped off of the ridge, landing swiftly on his feet, and headed towards the tanks while pulling out the gun from the holster of his belt, as 002 was flying above him, with his gun in hand as well, as she watched the two from the top of the ridge, begin to battle against the tanks.

_"Amazing. Their actually putting up a fair fight against those tanks. But how is that possible?"_

The Irish girl's thoughts were interrupted when she suddenly heard an explosion nearby, and looked down below her, noticing that the base of the ridge she had been standing on had begun to lose it's structure, causing her eyes to widen, for the cracks of the rock formation began to make it's up way up towards her, as the ridge began to break into smaller rocks.

"Someone! Anyone! Help!"

004 quickly looked up towards Kayla when he heard her scream of help, eyes widening as he noticed her struggling to stay on the nearly destroyed ridge, as he quickly placed his gun back in the holster of his belt and began to head towards her.

"0016! Hang on!"

The Irish girl nodded, but suddenly felt the rest of the ridge's base begin to crumble underneath her feet, as she let out a scream of fear when she felt herself beginning to fall towards the rocky ground below her, as she closed her eyes, preparing for the outcome.

However, she never felt herself hit the hard ground, but instead, felt herself being held in a set of arms.

Opening her eyes, Kayla noticed that she was safely on the ground below, and looked up towards her savior, as she gasped, for she was in the arms of another strange man wearing the same attire as 002 and 004, but he had short, yet slightly messy brown hair that covered one of his light red eyes, as he looked down at her and lightly smiled.

"Are you all right?"

The Irish girl simply nodded at the man as she was then placed back on her feet with his aid.

"009!" called 004 as he ran over towards him and Kayla. "When did you..."

"The others and I were getting worried about you and 002, so I volunteered to go and find you two, and it's a good thing I did." explained the third man known as 009 and looked back over at the Irish girl. "You must be 0016. The one that we been sent to find."

"That's her all right." 002 replied while landing next to 004 and 009 and placing his gun back in the holster of his belt. "Now can we please get out of here, before anymore trouble shows up?"

"Don't worry 002, I got it covered."

Looking over his shoulder, 009 lightly smiled as he 002, and 004 watched a large jet like plane painted red and white appeared over their heads, landing a few feet away from them, as it's door began to open.

002 smirked as he slightly patted 009 on the back. "Way to go 009. Now let's blow this joint."

004 shook his head while watching the two begin to head towards the plane and was about to do the same, but looked over his shoulder towards Kayla, who seemed unsure of what to do at the moment, as she was looking around at the events that had happened to her.

"0016... As I said before, we're here to help you, so would you please come with us."

The Irish girl noticed him extend his metal hand out to her once again.

_"Should... Should I go with them? So much has happened here, I don't know what to do."_

Kayla looked up at 004, and noticed that he had the same smile he had given her before, and could tell in his eyes that he meant the truth.

_"But this man... He and his friends risked their lives just to save mine."_

"Hey, what's the hold up?" 002 shouted towards the two as he and 009 were already inside the plane, awaiting for them to enter inside as well. "Let's go already."

004 sighed as he rolled his eyes and looked back over at the Irish girl. "Come on 0016. Let's go."

"... Right."

Taking 004's hand, Kayla followed his lead towards the plane, and looked back over her shoulder one last time towards the scenery of destruction around her, and sighed in exhaustion as she soon felt herself becoming tired, allowing her eyes to slowly close.

_"All... All I can do now... Is trust these men, and hope for the best."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Please review, and until next time...

BBFN!

And remember... ANIME RULES FOR LIFE!


	4. Accepting Faith

"An Endless Dream."

Disclaimer : Cyborg 009 is rightfully owned by the one and only Shotaro Ishinomori. The only thing I own in this story, are my fan made characters, which will be introduced as the story progresses.

Key Terms

"Speech."

_"Thoughts."_

**"Telepathy."**

XScene ChangeX

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter Four

Accepting Faith

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_"Ugh, my head."_

Slowly opening her eyes, Kayla eyed her new surroundings while slightly holding her head, noticing that she appeared to be in a small bedroom, and sat herself up in the bed she had been placed in.

_"How did I end up here? Wait... Did those three men place me in here after I had passed out?"_

The Irish girl's thoughts were interrupted when she heard the door begin to open, and slightly moved a bit back in the bed, unsure of who to expect to step in, but sighed in relief when noticed that it was 004.

"Oh, your up. Are you feeling any better now?"

"Yes, thank you." Kayla replied. "Uh, 004 was it?"

"Yeah."

"Could... Could you tell me just what is going on here? I'm still a bit confused by all of this."

004 sighed to himself as he walked over towards the Irish girl, extending his hand out, and helping her up on her feet when she accepted it. "That's why I came to see if you were finally awake. There's someone here you have to meet, and will tell you just what you want to know."

"Really? Just who would that be?"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Wow, this is amazing."

Kayla's eyes continued to widen as she was lead into a large room filled with various machines and controls with a chair at each one, as more were in the front of the room by two large windows.

_"This must be the control room of the plane I boarded. But why would 004 take me here?"_

"You can take a seat here." spoke up 004, breaking the Irish girl out of her thoughts as he helped her take a seat in the chair he had offered her, and leans against the wall with arms folded in chest. "The others will be here soon."

"Others? What do you mean by that?"

Kayla's head picked up when she heard the doors of the room open, and looked over her shoulder, noticing 002 and 009 step in, but then noticed six other people following them, all wearing the exact same outfit she was, as she slightly eyed each of them as they each took a seat in the room.

Her eyes came upon the female first, as she had short blonde hair that she kept pulled back by a red handband and light green eyes, and appeared to be holding a small infant in her arms, that had short silver hair that covered his eyes.

She then looked over at the quite tall man with a simple black mohawk like hair style, who seemed to frighten her a bit, not because of his size, but of the strange markings along his tan skinned face.

The next person she noticed was a short chubby man with a bit of black and slightly slicked back hair, who seemed to be chatting with a older aged bald man.

She then noticed the last person of the group was a dark skinned man with short sandy colored like hair who began chatting with the taller man once they had taken their seats around the others.

_"These people... Just who are they?"_

"Is everyone here?" 009 asked as he took a seat beside the blonde woman.

"Everyone except Dr. Gilmore." answered 002 who took a seat as well. "And he's the one who called this meeting."

_"Dr. Gilmore? I wonder who that could be."_

The Irish girl suddenly heard the doors of the room open once again, as she noticed an elder man about the same height as the chubby man wearing a brown suit with light gray hair and a matching beard enter the room, as he stood in the middle of it and looked over at the seated group.

"All right now, I see that we're all here, so let's get started."

Kayla then noticed the elder man who she realized was the one called Dr. Gilmore look over at her, as she slightly sat back in her seat, unsure of what to say or do.

"It's all right my dear." Dr. Gilmore spoke. "Your in no danger here. We just want you to know what this is all about."

The Irish girl slightly sighed in relief as she relaxed more in her seat. "Oh good, because that's what I wanted to know as well. So just what exactly am I doing here, and who are all of you?"

"Well, to begin with, I'm known as Dr. Isaac Gilmore, and this group here is a team of cybernetic soldiers."

"Cybernetic? ... Wait... Doesn't that mean that your all... Part machine?"

"You catch on rather quick, don't you." remarked 002, receiving a few looks from the others. "What?"

Dr. Gilmore sighed as he continued his explanation to Kayla. "That's exactly what it means. You see, these nine people were actually taken captive, and were to be the first prototypes of an entire army of cybernetic warriors. Luckily... I was able to free them from becoming just that, and plan on stopping the one who created them this way."

"... I don't understand. What does all of this have to do with me?"

"Well..." 009 began, trying to find the right words to use for his answer. "To put it simple... Your one of us now."

The Irish girl's eyes widen in shock, as she seemed to be frozen in her spot. She was now some sort of human with machine capabilties? She couldn't believe it.

"There's... There's just no way." she whispered to herself. "How can I..."

**"Trust us 0016, it was hard for all of us to accept as well."**

Kayla's head quickly picked up when she heard that familiar voice and began to look around the room.

"Which... Which one of you said that?"

**"Over here."**

Turning her heard towards the source of the voice, the Irish girl couldn't believe her eyes, for the one that had spoken to her from earlier was actually the infant being held in the blonde woman's arms.

"How can you be..."

The blonde woman giggled as she looked down at the infant in her arms. "I see you got your share of 001's abilities."

"001?"

"That's correct." Dr. Gilmore replied. "Each of the people seen before you are gifted with various skills, and were given a codename to represent the prototype number that they were created. For example... 001 here holds the ability of a psychic and telepathic. That's why he was able to communicate with you through his mind."

"... I see."

Dr. Gilmore then gestured and introduced the rest of the group one by one, starting with the blonde woman, and continuing on with the rest of them that Kayla had eyed as they had entered the room.

"This is 003. She has enhanced hearing and sight that comes in quite handy for us all. Then there's 005, who has the strength of 1000 men. Next we have 006. He can create high temperature flames, allowing him to melt any known substance and burrow underground. Next is 007, who can transform into anything by simply pressing his bellybutton, and 008 can swim in high pressures underwater and is skilled in professional fighting."

"As for the rest of us, I can fly at speeds of Mach 5 thanks to the jet engines installed in my feet." 002 stated as he then gestured towards 004 and 009. "004 is an walking arsenal with his right hand a machine gun, his left a laser knife, and tank missiles in both legs. And as for 009 here, he has the basic skills, but can acclerate to the speed of Mach 5 too."

"And you my dear are 0016." respoke Dr. Gilmore when 002 had finished speaking. "You have the ability to change yourself from either the form of a half or full fledge fox, thanks to the DNA of that animal fused with yours."

"Oh, so that would explain these fox ears and tail of mine." the Irish girl replied as she looked up towards her animal ears, but then picked her head up and looked back over at Dr. Gilmore. "What, did you say that my DNA is fused with an animal's? How can that be possible? The only person that was working on a experiment like that was my..."

Kayla's eyes then widen in shock, as she quickly rose up to her feet while beginning to look around the room. "Father! Where's my father? He must be worried sick about me! I... I have to go and see him right away!"

"0016..."

Looking back over towards Dr. Gilmore, the Irish girl noticed his head slightly hung down, and remained silent as he looked back up at her.

"I'm... I'm afraid that your father... Is gone."

"... Wha... What?"

"You see, the person that's behind all of this you have heard, Black Ghost, was the one who found out about your father's research, and wanted to use it for his own needs. Therefore, he figured the best way to do that, was to kill him."

Kayla stood at her spot, completely frozen in shock, as she began to feel tears forming in her eyes.

Her own father was killed by a man called Black Ghost, just so that they could use his experiments for their own needs, such as creating her into a machinery soldier with the characteristics of an animal. She couldn't take hearing such a thing.

With a quick turn of her heels, the Irish girl ran past the group and out of the room, leaving them all to watch her exit.

"Well that went well." sarcastically remarked 002.

Dr. Gilmore sighed as he slightly rubbed his temples of his forehead. "Perhaps we should have waited to tell her about her father. I should have thought of that before I spoke of it. The poor girl. She's already been through so much."

"She just needs some time is all." 004 replied as he looked over towards the doors of the room. "But I'll see if I can try to talk to her. She could probably use some sort of comfort after everything that's happened to her."

009 nodded in agreement while watching 004 head towards the doors. "Good luck 004."

Nodding back, 004 then walked out of the room, and began his search for Kayla.

XXXXXXXXXX

_"Why? Why does all of this have to happen to me?"_

The Irish girl wiped her tears away while then closing her eyes as she rested her head on the pillow of the bed she had been laying in, for she returned back to the bedroom she was in earlier when she had ran off a while ago.

_"Father... Why... Why did you have to leave me? I... I don't know what I should do."_

"0016? Are you in there?"

Picking her head up from the pillow, Kayla looked over her shoulder, noticing the door begin to open, and watched as 004 stepped in, closing the door behind him.

"Somehow I knew you would be in here."

"004, I..."

The Irish girl watched as he took a seat on the bed, and sat herself up beside him while he looked over at her.

"Listen 0016, I know that it's hard for you to accept everything that has happened to you, but you have to remember that your not alone in this. We're all here to help you, and will be there anytime you need us. That's what makes us a team."

"But 004..."

"I know it'll be hard, but you have to trust us 0016. Right now, we're the only ones that can help you, and it's going to take a full effort from not only us, but you as well for this to work out. So... Can you promise me to do just that?"

Kayla simply stared at 004, unsure of how to respond to his request, but then lightly smiled at him, and nodded.

"Yes. I'll do whatever it takes."

004 lightly smiled back and got up from his seat on the bed, as he headed over towards the door of the bedroom, but looked back over his shoulder towards the Irish girl.

"I'll let you get some rest now, and wake you up when we reach our destination."

Kayla nodded as she watched 004 walked out of the bedroom, and rested herself back on the bed, closing her eyes, as she began to feel herself falling asleep.

_"Father... I don't know where this path will take me, but I'll do whatever it takes to make you proud."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Please review, and until next time...

BBFN!

And remember... ANIME RULES FOR LIFE!


	5. Past Revealed

"An Endless Dream."

Disclaimer : Cyborg 009 is rightfully owned by the one and only Shotaro Ishinomori. The only thing I own in this story, are my fan made characters, which will be introduced as the story progresses.

Key Terms

"Speech."

_"Thoughts."_

**"Telepathy."**

XScene ChangeX

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter Five

Past Revealed

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Rise and shine 0016! It's morning, so hurry on down for some breakfast!"

Kayla slowly crawled out of bed after hearing 006's little wake up called, as she stood up on her feet and stretched her arms up in air while letting out a small yawn.

It had now been a least a week since her wild adventure, and she was starting to get use to her new living style at the mansion of Dr. Gilmore's close friend, Professor Kazumi, knowing that it was actually the team's secret hideout.

She gladly accepted her codename, 0016, and learned her cyborg abilities quiet well thanks to the help of Dr. Gilmore.

She even got to know each of the cyborgs during that time, and gotten along with each of them in her own special way, glad to know that she could depend on any one of them for help, but she felt it wasn't needed as of yet.

Finishing dressing herself, the Irish girl walked out of her bedroom, closing the door behind her, and began to head downstairs, as she now wore a white long sleeve blouse with light blue jeans and black dress shoes donated by 003, since she was informed that her cyborg uniform was only worn for battles, so she could wear a more relaxing outfit for the time being, and it was all she could find that suited her fashion senses, until she could find and afford her own clothes.

"Morning everyone." the fox cyborg greeted with a light smile as she entered the kitchen.

"Morning 0016." replied 009 from his seat at the table, and gave her a light smile back. "You look well rested."

"Are the clothes I gave you all right?" 003 asked from her seat, as she was holding 001 in her arms, feeding him a bottle. "If not, I'm sure I can find something else for you instead."

"Their fine 003." Kayla answered back as she took a seat at the table, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Thanks for offering them to me in the first place. I was afraid I would have to wear that uniform all of the time."

The French cyborg smiled and nodded as she went back to feeding 001, just as 006 had appeared at the table and placed a plate of food in front of everyone, and went back to finishing the last of his prepared meal.

"Eat up everyone. Your going to need all the strength you can get for today."

"Hmph. As if we actually do any hard work around here." remarked 002 as he began to eat.

Giggling, the fox cyborg reached for the salt on the table, but felt a hand near hers, as she looked over her shoulder, noticing that 004 had went to reach for the salt as well, as the two started at each other for a few seconds, and quickly pulled their hand back while a small hint of blush appeared across their faces.

"Sorry." they both replied as they felt the blush across their face becoming warmer.

"Well that's certainly one way to start the morning." 007 stated with a light grin on his face. "Wouldn't you all agree?"

"Save those thoughts of yours for later 007." spoke up Dr. Gilmore as he stepped into the kitchen, catching everyone's attention. "We have important matters to discuss."

The cyborg team looked at one another with either a concern or serious look on their face, knowing what would occur next as they sat at their seats, awaiting for whatever it is the cybernetic scientist needed to explain.

"I just found out that there was a news report on 0016's father, Professor Owens, annoucing his death. Also, they stated that 0016 was either killed as well, or possibly kidnapped, so it appears we have a bit of a situation in our hands."

Hearing this, Kayla sat her in seat in silence with her head hung low, allowing her bangs to cover her eyes.

"I'm sorry that you have to hear this 0016, but it's best if you knew now, instead of later." Dr. Gilmore explained to the Irish girl. "Therefore, it's best if you were to stay here with us, out of any possible danger that may await you back home."

"I... I understand." responded the fox cyborg as lifted her head back up, but stared down at the table though. "It's... It's just still hard to believe everything that has happened to me."

The rest of the cyborg team looked at one another, unsure of how to help their comrade, until 004 came up with an idea, as he looked at Kayla while placing his hand on her shoulder.

"0016... Would you like to tell us about your father?"

"What... What did you just say?" asked the surprised Irish girl while looking over at the arsenal cyborg.

"I asked if you wanted to tell us about your father. He seems like a very interesting person."

"... I... I don't know..."

"Are you sure 0016?" spoke up 009, beginning to understand the German cyborg's plan. "We are here to help you in anyway, and talking about your father may help you feel better."

The fox cyborg sighed, unsure of what to do, but then rasied her head up a few seconds later and looked around at her comrades. "All right, but it might be hard to tell."

The cyborg team nodded and sat quietly, as Kayla took a breath, and began to tell her past.

"First off, my real name is Kayla Owens, I'm twenty five years old, and live in Ireland. My father was a professor of science, and as for my mother, well... She passed away when I was very young, so I don't know much about her."

"Oh 0016... I'm so sorry." replied 003. "It must have been hard for you to grow up with just your father."

"Not really." The Irish girl stated. "You see... When I was young, I found a talent of mine that helped me through my life while I was growing up. It wasn't till I was older that my father found out about my talent as well."

"And what talent was that?" 007 asked, curious about what his comrade was capable of.

"Singing." answered Kayla. "I don't know how or why, but I was gifted with the talent to sing, which made me realized that I wanted to become a famous singer throughout all of Ireland. But I'm afraid that will never happen now."

Sighing, Dr. Gilmore looked up from his notes he had written down about the Irish girl and over towards the cyborg team. "I'm afraid that is the case when someone is captured and turned into a cyborg by the Black Ghost."

"You idiot." 004 muttered to himself while getting up from his seat and looked over at the fox cyborg. "I'm sorry 0016, I was out of line. If you'll excuse me..."

Kayla watched in confusion as her fellow comrade walked out of the room and looked over at the rest of her team. "What... What just happened? Why did 004 leave all of a sudden?"

"Got me." 002 replied. "He's always hard to understand."

"Perhaps he felt guilty for making you share your past with everyone." explained Professor Kazumi as he entered the kitchen. "If you like to talk to him, he's out on the balcony."

The Irish girl nodded while thanking the professor as she got up from her seat, and headed to the balcony, to find and talk to the arsenal cyborg.

XXXXXXXXXX

"What was I thinking back there? I should have known that plan would make things worse."

The German cyborg sighed as he continued to look at the scenery in front of him while he stood on the balcony of the Kazumi mansion, keeping his arms folded in front of his chest, as he slightly leaned against the railing.

"004... Are you all right?"

Picking his head up and looking over his shoulder, 004's eyes slightly widen when he noticed Kayla standing in the doorway of the entrance of the balcony.

"0016, what are you..."

"I was worried about you when you suddenly took off back in the kitchen, so I came out here to see if you were okay." the fox cyborg explained while walking over towards the arsenal cyborg. "004... Was it something I said that made you walk off in the first place?"

"What? No, of course not 0016." reassured the German. "It... It was something I did."

"... What do you mean?"

004 sighed as he looked over at the Irish girl. "I shouldn't have asked you to talk about your past, when you weren't even ready to. I had no right, and I hope you can forgive me."

Kayla simply started at the arsenal cyborg, but then smiled at him as she leaned herself forward against the railing of the balcony, and looked out at the view in front of her.

"Of course I forgive you 004. You and the others were just trying to help me overcome what I been through these past few days, and I'm greatful for that, so thank you for all you and the others have done for me this far."

"0016..."

The German just stared at the fox cyborg, not believing the words she had just told him, but then smiled to himself a bit afterwards, as he then joined her in looking out at the balcony's view, glad to know that he was able to help out his newest friend and comrade after all.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Please review, and until next time...

BBFN!

And remember... ANIME RULES FOR LIFE!


	6. Terror Strikes

"An Endless Dream."

Disclaimer : Cyborg 009 is rightfully owned by the one and only Shotaro Ishinomori. The only thing I own in this story, are my fan made characters, which will be introduced as the story progresses.

Key Terms

"Speech."

_"Thoughts."_

**"Telepathy."**

XScene ChangeX

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter Six

Terror Strikes

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Wow... I almost forgot how relaxing the woods can actually be."

Taking in a deep breath of fresh air, Kayla looked around at her surroundings while walking along a path in the woods.

She had just finished her shift of patrol duty in the area a while ago, but figured she would enjoy the scenery while making her way back to Professor Kazumi's mansion, to help her get a better understanding of the land's layout.

"I guess now I understand why 005 likes to mediate out here. It's so calm and peaceful."

The fox cyborg lightly smiled to herself, but suddenly felt her fox ears and tail appear, allowing her to hear noises just behind her, as she slowly lowered her hand near the blaster in the holster of her belt while carefully turning around towards the source of the noise.

"Who's... Who's there? If you don't come out right now... I swear that I'll..."

"Wait, wait, don't shoot. I mean you no harm."

Picking her head up, the Irish girl watched as a man with long black hair tied in a ponytail and dark blue eyes stepped out from the bushes, as her eyes then widen in shock when she noticed him wearing a very familiar attire to her.

"Your... Your a..."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, has anyone seen 0016?" asked 004 as he entered the living room of the Kazumi mansion, where a few members of cyborg team were relaxing before their turn for shift patrol. "She was suppose to be back from her shift patrol by now."

"Maybe she lost track of time, and is still out and about in the woods." 007 suggested from his desk while working on his novel. "Nature can do wonders to the soul you know."

The arsenal cyborg rolled his eyes from his comrade's statement, but slightly nodded in understanding as he leaned himself against the doorframe of the room while folding his arms in his chest, and staring out at the living room windows.

"I suppose your right. I just hope she doesn't run into any trouble while she's out there."

"Come on 004, it's just the woods." 002 remarked from his seat on the couch, arms crossed behind his head, and feet resting on top of a table. "What's the worse that could happen?"

XXXXXXXXXX

"So your 0014, and have come here to join us?'

"That's right. To make a long story short, I escaped from Black Ghost, and have been traveling miles and miles to find you and the rest of the cyborg team, so that I may ask to join you all and be of an assistance on your mission to stop Black Ghost once and for all."

Kayla nodded in understanding, but couldn't help but stare closely at cyborg she just met. However, she shook it off while beginning to resume the path back to Professor Kazumi's mansion, as she looked over her shoulder at the black haired man.

"Well then, I suppose be better get going, if you want to meet everyone."

"Oh, we don't have to leave. Your friends will be showing up here instead."

"Really? Why's that?" asked the fox cyborg as she stopped in her tracks, and looked over at 0014 with a puzzled look.

Before she could get an answer though, the Irish girl suddenly felt a burning pain through her left shoulder, and fell to her knees while grasping her wound, as she her eyes then widen in shock and fear when she noticed a pair of glowing yellow eyes looking down at her.

"Because your going to be my ticket to eliminating your cyborg friends... Permanently."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ah! It can't be!"

"What is it 003?" 009 replied after hearing the sight cyborg's sudden gasp of suprise.

"It's 0016! She's been wounded, and is under attack!"

"What? Where?" demanded 004.

"She's still out in the woods, but I can't make out where her actual location is. Something seems to be interfering with my sight." the French cyborg answered.

"That's fine. I got all the information I needed anyway." remarked the arsenal cyborg while heading out the room. "002, let's move. Your coming along as my back up."

"Huh? Why me?"

Stopping at the door, the German looked back over at his comrade with a glare. "Because weren't you the one who said what's the worse that could happen out in those woods?"

"... Man, I hate it when you make me look bad like that."

XXXXXXXXXX

"It's no use trying to hide from me 0016. I will find you, whether you like it or not."

Kayla slightly swallowed her throat while trying to recatch her breath, as she hid herself in a set of bushes, and sighed in relief when she noticed 0014 walk past her and out of her sight.

She slowly began to walk out from the bushes, but winced in pain from the stinging of her shoulder wound, and placed her hand on top of it while looking around at her surroundings.

_"I need to get back to the others right away, and warn them about 0014. Maybe if I turn into my fox form, I should be able to reach Professor Kazumi's place in no time."_

Looking around at her surroundings once more, the fox cyborg allowed the features of her animal form to appear first and prepared to become the rest of it, but suddenly felt her body being tightly binded, as she struggled to break free while gasping for breath, since she felt it getting harder to breath as her body was being crushed.

"What... What is this?"

"Oh, just a little something to keep you in place."

The Irish girl's eyes widen in fear when she saw herself staring face to face with 0014, but that wasn't was scared her the most, for she was now trapped in what appeared to be a long black scaled tail, as it wrapped around her body tighter and tighter, causing her to cry out in pain, as well as gasp for breath.

"Heh, I see you noticed my ability, for I too was fused with animal DNA when I was turned into a cyborg." explained 0014 while tightening his grip around Kayla's body, lightly smirking when hearing her let out another cry of pain. "However... The DNA I was given is much more stronger and powerful then your pitiful form, for I have been given the skills and form of a snake, which means that you have no chance against me."

_"He's... He's right." _the fox cyborg thought as she began to feel her body becoming numb while her vision was starting to become blurry as well. _"I... I can't beat him."_

"0016!"

"Let her go pal, or your in for it!"

_"... It can't be... 002? 004?"_

Before Kayla could know for sure if the voices she heard were the ones of her two comrades, she suddenly heard 0014 let out a hiss like cry of pain, causing her to be free from his snake tail, as she then felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her waist while noticing herself being lifted up from the ground and up into the sky.

"You just can't stay out of trouble, can you 0016?" remarked 002 as he looked down at the fox cyborg with a light smirk.

"002!"

"Nice work 002! Now take 0016 back to the others while I take care of things here!" 004 instructed the flight cyborg from below while keeping a grip around his right wrist, as a bit of smoke could be seen from the fingertips of his right hand.

"You got it!"

"No, wait! We can't leave!" exclaimed the Irish girl as she looked up at the New Yorker. "004 may need our help!"

"004 will be fine." reassured 002. "He's a lot more tougher then he looks, so he'll be able to handle this one on his own."

"But 002..."

"Listen to him 0016!" the arsenal cyborg replied up towards the two cyborg while avoiding being struck by 0014's tail in the process. "I'll be okay, I promise, so head back to the others with 002, and wait for me there, all right?"

"004..."

"I'm afraid you three aren't going anywhere." spoke up 0014 as his eyes have begun to glow yellow from before while continuing trying to strike the German with his tail. "For this is the end for all of you."

"Wanna bet?" 004 replied as he jumped up after avoiding another one of the snake cyborg's attacks, as he unhinged his right knee, took careful aim at his target below, fired a set of missiles, and landed swiftly back on his feet as the effect of his attack took place behind him.

"Show off." the flight cyborg mumbled under his breath, after landing back down on the ground when he noticed the attack of his comrade had started to calm down.

"004, are you all right?" Kayla slightly hollered over towards the smoke and debris, since was having trouble finding him through it, even with her fox features.

"I'm fine." the German responded while walking out from the smoke, over towards her and the New Yorker. "Now why don't we head back to Professor Kazumi's now, and have that wound of yours tended to 0016."

The fox cyborg nodded in agreement while sighing in relief, but suddenly felt her fox ears perk up, as she looked around for the source of the noise, causing her eyes to widen when she noticed a pair of glowing yellow eyes right behind 004.

"004! Behind you!"

Before the arsenal cyborg had time to react from the Irish girl's cry, he soon felt his body wrapped up tightly by 0014's tail, as he struggled to break free, but then let out a loud cry of pain when he felt a sharp, pircing pain in his neck.

"I must admit, you almost had me back there 004, but you should never let your opponent have a chance to strike back. It could lead to your end." the snake cyborg whispered into the German's ear while slightly licking his fangs with his tongue.

"You... You..." 004 began to reply, but passed out afterwards while still in 0014's grip.

"004!" cried out Kayla as she went to help her comrade, but felt her shoulder wound get the best of her, causing her to gasp in pain while stoping in her tracks and held onto it while kneeling down onto the ground.

"Easy 0016!" 002 spoke to the fox cyborg while kneeling down beside her. "Your too injured to do anything right now!"

"But 002... 004 needs us."

"Heh, I'm afraid that it's usless to help your friend here." remarked 0014 while releasing his grip on the arsenal cyborg, smirking as he watched him fall onto the ground, laying motionless. "He's as good as gone."

"What do you mean by that?" the flight cyborg asked, attempting to tend Kayla's wound.

The snake cyborg's smirk widen, slightly revealing his fangs while returning back into his human form. "That little bite of mine has poisoned your friend, and the only way for you to save him, is by turning yourselves over to Black Ghost. There, he will be given the antidote, and you will all be turned back to the rightful cyborg soldiers you were meant to be."

"... What?"

"You have until tomorrow night for your team to decide their fate, so choose wisely." 0014 explained while walking off. "Until then..."

"Hey, wait! Come back here! Darn!"

Pounding his fist into the ground, 002 looked down at the fox cyborg, noticing that she had become unconsciousness from her wound, then over at 004, seeing his limp body, and sighed while looking back towards the direction that the snake cyborg had walked off.

_"Oh man... Just what kind of trouble did we get ourselves into this time?"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Please review, and until next time...

BBFN!

And remember... ANIME RULES FOR LIFE!


	7. Defeat Or Death

"An Endless Dream."

Disclaimer : Cyborg 009 is rightfully owned by the one and only Shotaro Ishinomori. The only thing I own in this story, are my fan made characters, which will be introduced as the story progresses.

Key Terms

"Speech."

_"Thoughts."_

**"Telepathy."**

XScene ChangeX

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter Seven

Defeat or Death

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"0016? 0016, can you hear me?"

Kayla slightly groaned in pain as she began to awake from unconsciousness, squinting her eyes to adjust to the lighting around her, as well as her new surroundings.

She noticed that she was now and had somehow ended up in the infirmary of the Dolphin, and had been placed in one of the beds of the room while her shoulder wound was tended to, for bandages were wrapped around the outside of her uniform.

_"Huh? How did I..."_

"Whew, I thought you would never wake up."

Looking over her shoulder, the fox cyborg noticed 002 seated in a chair at her bedside, as Dr. Gilmore was standing next to him.

"002? Dr. Gilmore? What... What are you..."

"You don't remember, do you?" asked the flight cyborg as he looked over at the Irish girl.

"Remember what?"

"You were brought in here to have your wound tended to, after your encounter with 0014 my dear." Dr. Gilmore explained as he walked over to Kayla's bedside, and looked over the condition of her wound. "Which appears to be healing along just fine."

"Oh... That's right." spoke up the fox cyborg as she looked down at her bandaged shoulder. "0014 attacked me, and that's when 002 and 004..."

The Irish girl's eyes then suddenly widen in shock, as she quickly looked over at the two. "004! What... What happened to 004? Is he all right? I... I have to know!"

Sighing, 002 looked over at the cybernetic scientist, who nodded, then back over at Kayla.

"0016... You... You better come with me."

XXXXXXXXXX

"This... This can't be. Is... Is he really..."

"Yeah, I'm afraid so."

The fox cyborg swallowed her throat while holding back tears in her eyes as she stared at the sight of the unconscious 004, hearing him let out short and raspy breaths while being given oxygen through his mask, as the bangs of his hair had covered his eyes, but sweat could be seen around his forehead, running down the sides of his now paled face.

"Professor Kazumi is already working on the antidote for him." 002 stated to the Irish girl, noticing her eyes still on the arsenal cyborg. "Hey... It's not your fault you know."

"I... I know." Kayla replied, continuing to hold back her tears. "But I just can't help but feel a bit responsible for all of this. After all... I was the one that 0014 was after."

"0016..."

The flight cyborg's attention was then taken off of the fox cyborg, since he heard the door of the room open, noticing 009 step in.

"Sorry to barge in like this, but I think now would be a good time to discuss our situation."

Nodding, the New Yorker looked back over at the Irish girl. "Come on 0016."

"But... What if he..."

"Don't worry 0016. Dr. Gilmore will be looking over him, and Professor Kazumi is hard at work, preparing an antidote." assured the speed cyborg.

"... All... All right then. I guess it would be a good idea to figure out our plan."

Lightly smiling, 002 watched as Kayla was lead out of the room by the Japanese cyborg, as he too went to follow their lead, but stopped at the door, and looked back over his shoulder at the re-cooperating German cyborg.

"You better hang in there pal, or else we're going to be in some serious trouble."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, so here's our situation." 009 began explaining to the cyborg team, who were all seated at their stations of the Dolphin's Cockpit. "Our newest enemy, 0014, recently attacked us, poisoning 004, and giving us two options, which must be decided tonight. We either surrender ourselves in to Black Ghost, or allow the poison to take 004's life."

"And which ever option we choose, we'll end up losing anyway." added in 008. "Looks like Black Ghost finally got us this time."

"But there has to be something we can do." 003 replied. "Professor Kazumi is already working on the antidote for 004, so we still have a chance to figure out some sort of plan."

"003 is right." agreed 007. "We may be down, but we're not out for the count."

"But what if Professor Kazumi can't find an antidote, and it's all over for 004?" 006 asked. "What will we do then?"

The cyborgs remained silent after this question was asked by the Chinese cyborg, unsure of what exactly they would do, until 002 pounded his fists on the arm rests of his chair and got up from his seat.

"Come on you guys, this is just stupid! It's obvious that we're gonna fight 0014 no matter what, so let's just get on with it already!"

"And what would happen if one of use were to share the same fate as 004?" spoke up the fox cyborg as she looked over at the flight cyborg. "You saw for yourself what he's capable of 002, so it would be pointless to just barge into a fight we can't win."

**"0016 is right." **responded a now awaken 001, causing the cyborg team to look over at the infant cyborg being held in 003's arms. **"We're not fully aware of what 0014 can do, so we must come up with a good and sturdy plan."**

"Do you have something in mind then 001?" the speed cyborg asked.

**"Actually I do, so everyone listen up carefully."**

XXXXXXXXXX

"How's the antidote coming along my friend? Any new progress?"

"I'm sorry Gilmore, but creating this antidote is more complicated then I thought."

Dr. Gilmore sighed as he rubbed the temples of his forehead, trying to fight off the frustration as well as the tiredness he was feeling, as he and Professor Kazumi were busy in the lab of the Dolphin, hard at work at creating an antidote for 004.

"Why don't you try and get some rest for now." Professor Kazumi suggested, continuing on with his work. "I'll be fine working on the antidote myself."

"As much as a good idea that sounds, I can't." replied the cybernetic scientist. "The team is working just as hard as we are, at coming up with a plan to deal with 0014, and it wouldn't feel right if I were to take a rest now. They may need our help."

The biochemist lightly smiled at his friend, but picked his head up though when he heard the doors of the room open, noticing Kayla step inside, just as the doors closed behind her.

"0016, what are you doing here?" Dr. Gilmore asked the fox cyborg, surprised to see her.

"I wanted to inform you two that we made our decision, and are going to meet 0014 now."

"I see. Well then, do be careful. This maybe your first battle, and if your not cautious..."

"I understand. I just hope that we're making the right choice."

Watching the Irish girl step out of the room, the cybernetic scientist sighed to himself while looking over at Professor Kazumi.

"I hope their making the right choice too."

"As do I Gilmore. As do I."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Uh, are we sure it was a good idea for all of us to come out here?" asked a slightly scared 007 while walking along with the rest of the cyborg team to where they'll meet 0014. "Maybe it would have been better if some of us stayed back on the Dolphin..."

"Nice try 007." 002 remarked back to the shape shifting cyborg. "Now quite being such a scardy cat, and pick up the pace."

003 shook her head at the two, as she then looked over her shoulder at Kayla, noticing that she had been quiet ever since the team left, and had kept her eyes down towards the ground. "0016, is everything all right?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah." replied the fox cyborg, breaking out of her daze, and looking over at the French cyborg. "I'm just a little worried about 004 is all."

"As you should be." spoke up the voice of 0014, appearing out of the shadows in front of the cyborgs with a light smirk on his face. "So... Have you made your decision?"

"We have." 009 responded, taking his place as leader, as he stood in front of his team, eyes locked on the snake cyborg. "And our answer... Is no."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sorry if this chapter seemed a bit short, but I'll make up for it.

I promise!

So for now...

Please review, and until next time...

BBFN!

And remember... ANIME RULES FOR LIFE!


End file.
